


To Be At The Top

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: The differences between Gotham and Metropolis weren't so obvious up here.





	To Be At The Top

**Author's Note:**

> It always seems like I write something, hate it, and then find it a year later and go, "huh, that's not bad!" 
> 
> I know I'm my own worst critic, but like... either I'm getting worse at writing and my old writing really is better, or distance really does make the heart grow fonder.

Being at the top of the highest building in Metropolis made Dick feel like the king of the world. 

His admiration for Superman wasn’t a secret by any means, but being up so high certainly made him feel like the people down below were extra vulnerable; he felt like he could watch the entire city from where he was perched. 

This is definitely what Clark must feel when he’s up high like this. 

The differences between Gotham and Metropolis weren’t so obvious up here. Sure, Gotham wasn’t the prettiest city, or the safest one. Up here, though, that didn’t matter because the whole city was visible; the red light district and the wealthy penthouses alike. 

Sure, being able to fly would be a helpful tool when your super-hearing lets you know that someone needs you down below, and Dick certainly wished he had it sometimes. The horror stories of not being able to shut it off weren’t unknown to him, though. For all the good Superman does, the poor guy goes through an awful lot of heartache because he can hear everyone that he can’t save. 

Dick would take being on the streets of Gotham any day, compared to being at the top of Metropolis.


End file.
